guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amy Awien
---- Welcome to GuildWiki! RT | Talk 16:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome :) Amy Awien 16:57, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::NP, good work your doing! RT | Talk 13:53, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Wikia move Take a look at Project talk:Community Portal#Bad news (wikia). 17:02, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, that answers my questions. I'll have to get used to the confusion then. Amy Awien 19:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) overlapping boxes Could you upload a screenshot of the problem you have (had), and tell me what browser this is on? Maybe I can figure somthing out. --◄mendel► 21:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Epiphany, Gecko 1.8 (GNOME) - a bit dated and I see Firefox doesn't have this problem. I'll check tomorrow morning on a newer version. Amy Awien 02:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it should look better with Gecko 1.8.1, though it's been awhile since I used Firefox 2 on this wiki - and the latest builds of Epiphanyapparently runs with Gecko 1.9 . --◄mendel► 03:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Putridness? I am glad you added Putrid Bile to Effect on end skills quick reference. There should be a clear place to find such skills. Your edit is a good catalyst for that discussion to take place. Thanks! —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 19:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :My pleasure. I really like the quick references, they're very usefull when experimenting with or thinking about builds. Amy Awien 19:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, the QRs are handy. If you like them, you might want to check out Audrey Chandler's skill bins. (They might be out-of-date since some skills need to move bins, based on some of this year's updates.) AC has arranged skill by how each profession is likely to make use of them (some skills fit in multiple locations). That helps people like me who really want their Mesmer to act as an enemy controller/confuser and a Sin as a sophisticated in-n'-out-burger employee. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 19:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Very interesting, thank you for the link. Would feel not right to edit his pages but they could be copied elsewhere. Amy Awien 20:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::We've got all sorts of guides in mainspace; and with now three people finding those useful, I'd suggest making them proper articles (move, not copy! Audrey can always copy them back if private copis are wanted) and categorising them someplaces with the guides (or somewhere better?) and making links in appropriate articles (skills etc.). Be bold! --◄mendel► 21:01, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::: AudreyC always intended to put these in mainspace, but RL took over before she was able to finish. In other words, I think she would love to see them get some love and live a longer life. :-) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 21:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Trying the user-info thing right now. Amy Awien 20:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Does it work when you do it on your talkpage instead of your userpage? --◄mendel► 08:28, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::No, it doesn't. Amy Awien 08:39, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::In order to change from here to guild wiki - one would have to edit their user page, using the code. I personally would rather see the documentation there and not here. In case you missed the "memo", this is supposedly to become a fanfic wiki. Not a documentation wiki. 22:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages Speaking of talk pages. looks like you missed my message above on my ip. It also looks like you're ignoring the words "fanfic" on the main page.... and the site notice... I'm sorry you completely don't understand the new way of the wiki, perhaps you could ask Mendel what the new direction is, before you go assuming and reverting what you think is trolling of which is not. If you looked in the history, you'd see others that have made the same changes as that IP, get reverted by mendel and others, besides me. Please, if you want official ducumentiation and not "Fiction", then head to guildwiki dot org or the official wiki. Ariyen 20:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, fyi... I got permission to edit the main page into a fan fiction by Mendel. Ariyen 20:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :What message? On someone's IP? You think I am going to search the wiki looking for your messages? I posted on the article talk page, which is the approprite place, and then, since you apparently don't read that, on yours. But all I get in return is someone badmouthing me, vandalizing the main page and removing an attempt to communicate with you from talk pages, with an insultive comment in the edit summary, in other words, showing you're absolutely not interestied in cooperative editing. And you want me to believe you're not trolling? :If you are not interested in resolving this conflict in an adult manner I will take it to wikia main. :The place to discus the specific issue is the talk page of the article, I'll be awaiting your arguments as to why attitude would be more fitting then attribute. I'll also be awaiting your apology. :Good day Amy Awien 20:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :: This ip. ::By the way, I got permission from Mendel to edit that wiki into the way it was. Attitude fit more than Attribute, because Attitude went with kungfu it also was a fictional version compared to the "original" attribute word. I didn't want to try to keep a good bit of the original wording at all. It's not about trying to be as "accurate" as possible on a main page. It's fan fiction. It's about keeping the "Ideal" of the wordings as close to guild wars, but without being the same as the other two wikis. For example, Nicholas the Traveler was overhauled by me. It's a fun fiction that even the staff and others have commented to me that they liked. Several, but you, liked the changes to the main page when I had gotten opinions . It's not about "why" it should be this word or that word. I had hoped you'd know better than to question a fan fiction... A fan fiction is optional, opinional. Many have gotten to contribute to the "fictional" messages that appear at the top. One does not simply have to be "politically" correct on a page. One would, if it was on guild wiki or guild wars wiki. I'm not trying to be "childish", but I seriusly think you are in trying to be "politically" correct about a page that's about fan fiction and has fan fiction in it, while keeping the theme of guild wars wikia that it's about a guild wars game, but fictional, not pure "facts" as this is not suppose to be "reliable" to use in game, but something to enjoy. That's what fiction is about... to enjoy, not to use. This is a fan fiction wiki of a game. hence, fictional stories, pages, etc. ::Drop the I'm right your wrong attitude and revering me thinking it's trolling or whatever. You're the one who caused the issue in reverting me and that clearly showed me that you don't seem to understand fan fiction.... I do, I have written Star Trek fan fiction for over 11, almost 12 years. See, in that genre, we keep to the theme of Star Trek having things related, being as "true" as possible, but to the point that it's not "facts" from the movies or shows. A good bit is the same/similar, but not reliable. There were and may be star trek version fan fiction wikis, but they don't try to be like the official star trek site or the wikis that hold things "cannon". The old information here that's "cannon" is still residue from the guildwiki's move and hasn't been changed into fan fiction. Could be kept as uses as to what's used in the game and part of the stories. I hope this clears things up for you. Ariyen 20:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I plan eventually to do more fan fiction on here to more pages. I'd hope you won't revert to keep more of the "actual" stuff that can be found on guildwiki or guildwarswiki. The actual updates, etc. need to be done on those sites, while this one can be changed into more fictional type. It can still be true to the guild wars theme and with hold some information, but It wouldn't be reliable unlike the other two and I think and feel that the message to be sent out is that we're wanting to host people's fictional stories of guild wars, we're wanting to show our version / story of the guild wars world. It's not, in my opinion, going to be complete fictional, but also not completely fact either. a few examples are up in the fan fiction category. I think, the goals or one of them would be to try to make this as much of a guild wars wiki with a fan fiction twist, so that it can hold some information that might be helpful in a "fun" way. However, it wouldn't be completely "reliable" and also not completely "Fake". I think it'd be something different and fun. Ariyen 20:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Troll? Next time you call some one a troll, read this: GuildWars_Wikia:No_personal_attacks Ariyen 21:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) : Please calm down, Ariyen, I am looking at it. Expect a message on your talkpage when I'm done. --◄mendel► 21:31, May 23, 2011 (UTC) : : You're the one who started the name calling, Ariyen, now, get away and stay away from my talk page. Amy Awien 21:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Please calm down, Amy Awien, I am looking at it. Expect a message on your talkpage when I'm done. --◄mendel► 21:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I am calm, it just has to stay away from my talk page. There's little to look into, here's the edit summary. Amy Awien 21:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Administrative assessment of the ongoing A-A conflict Some clarifications: * This is a wiki that anyone can edit, as long as it's on-topic and in good taste. Therefore, nobody needs my "permission" to edit the mainpage or any other page. * The wiki admins do not resolve editing disputes; that is the job of the editors. Admins are also editors, but obviously their opinion doesn't count for more than any other editor's in editing matters. * Wiki admins do resolve user disputes, and that is what is happening here, by upholding wiki policies and traditions. Some of these that are involved here are ** GuildWars Wikia:No personal attacks – that includes language like "blind", "troll", "vandal", "blown up ego" ** GuildWars Wikia:Only revert once – editing disputes should not be resolved by reverting back and forth until one side gives up. The moment it becomes clear that an issue is contentious, discuss it on the article talkpage until it is resolved. ** As a guideline, article talkpages are for resolving content issues, user talkpages are for resolving personal issues. ** Personal talkpages are an important vehicle for resolving personal disputes. For this to work, users must not revert other editor's attempts to bring up issues on their talk pages. ** GuildWars Wikia:Don't shout at each other! - while not a policy, it is generally a good idea not to post when upset. * In their recent conflict, both Ariyen and Amy Awien have at times disregarded some or all of these points. On the upside, * Amy Awien's initial attempts to address the issue, and some of the subsequent attempts to resolve the conflict, were well within the spirit of this wiki. * Ariyen undertook a lengthy, non-aggressive explanation of her thoughts and motives diff=1613697&oldid=1613693}} on Amy's talkpage. I am confident that you both can resolve this conflict in a mature way, without violating the aforementioned policies and traditions as you do so. If I find that you can't stick to them, I may block either of you to give you time to calm down and think. I am also restoring both of the deleted talkpage comments; there was nothing in them that warrants removal. I invite you to comment on this admin assessment on either your own userpage or mine, if you wish. --◄mendel► 23:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :I am not quite satisfied, the issue is not really resolved and besides, she started badmouthing me, and continued badmouthing me, while I tried to stay polite for as long as I could, but I have my limits. As far as I am concerned the conflict is due to her behaviour - but now it sounds like I should have endured more. :I don't have time, the will, nor the energy to endure this kind of treatment - and since I am not certain that there won't be more of that, I am not inclined stay around. :Amy Awien 10:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Short of picking one of you and permabanning her, I cannot resolve the issue - that is ultimately up to you both. If you see other steps I could take to help that along, let me know. ::I liked how you stayed polite at first, I am referring to this in my "On the upside" point about you. ::You do not have to "endure" anything, but please realize that this is a small wiki with a small community, so reactions cannot be as prompt as you'd like, and there aren't enough people around for quick community support. ::I suggest that when the limit of your endurance is tested again, you could lodge a complaint with me, log off for 24 hours, and let me handle it if you don't want to. Attempt to not let yourself be provoked into anything, because that serves no-one. ::Right now, Ariyen is undergoing a 24 hour block, so there will not be any "badmouthing" for that time; if she keeps it up after that, she is going to be blocked for 3 days. I am serious about this. --◄mendel► 13:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, I see your point, banning isn't the intention, so I suppose we'll have to find a way to work together. A revert is never pleasant and I can understand how it provoked an unpleasant reaction. Amy Awien 14:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well spoken! Thank you. --◄mendel► 17:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Fan-fiction Fan-fiction is primarily fan created stories set in - and with the characters appearing in - the world of whatever fiction they're a fan of. It is not, in my opinion, about putting up random nonsense/jokes. Random nonsense will deter potential writers of fan-fiction from joining but rather attract jokers and outright (drive-by) vandalism. Fan-ficton needs the canonical lore upon which it builds, having that lore readily available will help writers (and readers) and an encyclopaedic format like mediawiki offers is quite suitable for it. Guildwars 2 is coming, and entirely new gameworld, with a lot of new lore and information to write about. It's a great opportunity to attract a new crowd of fans, including fan-fiction writers. But guildwars-wikia has to be ready for it and focus on providing an environment for fan-fiction writers and readers. Amy Awien 10:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : That sound nice, when do you start? ;) : What do you call jokes and nonsense relating to Guild Wars the game world or the game, if not fan fiction? --◄mendel► 13:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ranger Secondary New people playing the ranger, may not know about the secondaries and what they can/can't do. I learned from the other rangers in my guild and alliance and other rangers that I've pugged with. New ones have asked, including me, on the ressurection skills, what each secondary offers, etc. So, that page? Think of it as an introduction to new players, not by removing facts aka, "-Death Pact Signet removing the obvious" as the new players may not know this, some whom use that ressurect doesn't know it, until it happens and then I've seen them change to another res skill, because they didn't know or think it'd be like it is. Thank you. 17:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Discussion on the article talk page. Amy Awien 18:03, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, please discuss this on Talk:Secondary professions for a Ranger. I've copied the comment over. I commend you for your grasp of GW:1RV. --◄mendel► 19:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I commented here, because the person reverted information that was better to be on the page for new rangers that don't have a clue. 20:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::If you want to discuss the information that should "be on the page for new rangers that don't have a clue", you should do it on the talkpage for that page, so that if the issue comes up again, the past discussion can be easily found and consulted. --◄mendel► 20:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::The information is on the page it's self and I think it's in the right spot of being at the ranger secondary. As it is a secondary skill/spell. 20:52, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Indents and signatures On the edit you last made on the secondary ranger talk, you replied to both Kuku and Ariyen separately, and your indentation reflects that correctly. For attribution to be clear (and not get lost when somebody replies to the first message), both parts need to be signed (can be done in one edit). I corrected that for you just now, please check whether you agree with that - maybe you'd rather indent the second part of your comment instead. Happy editing! --◄mendel► 19:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I forgot that in the rush before leaving. Amy Awien 21:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC)